


Behind the shadow

by DritaA_Clexa4ever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, AU Clexa, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Hurt / Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DritaA_Clexa4ever/pseuds/DritaA_Clexa4ever
Summary: Clarke gets a job at the world famous art company «Grand Price». Everything goes the way she always dreamed, with one exception... her life turns upside down after her car accidentally touches the car of a green-eyed brunette."Narration on behalf of Clarke"
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes/Kyle Wick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [За тенью](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/778179) by KristinaKreisi. 



> A translation of За тенью by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3384065

My name is Clarke. I have been living in New York for 5 years now. After graduating from high school, I entered the New York Academy of Arts. My parents stayed in Boston, where I come from. Sometimes I miss home, but such an active life as in New York is to my liking, and I am glad that I was able to leave my hometown and start a new life in a truly incredible city. My mother is an incredibly talented surgeon and my father is an excellent engineer. They love their profession as much as I do.

As a child, I always dreamed that I would find a job in which I would be happy, just like my parents. I realized that I wanted to become a designer as soon as I realized one indisputable fact, I am drawn to draw. I was first named an artist when I was finishing high school. And to tell the truth, I liked being called an artist.

When I entered the academy, I met my future friends Octavia and Raven. We studied in the same group, and over time we became inseparable. They're a little nuts, but I love them. Now the three of us live together, simply because it is easier to pay for housing, and in general it is quite fun for everyone to live together.

Four weeks ago, we decided to try our luck, and the three of us decided to go through an interview at the largest and most famous art company in the world, «Grand Price.» 

To work in this company is the dream of any artist, designer, or anyone else who loves to create new and beautiful things. To be honest, the percentage that they could take us was one, if not zero. This campaign works in all areas of design, from business card design to architectural design. And just yesterday, my phone rang. I picked up the phone, and the sweet voice of the girl hanging on the other side of the bell announced that we were accepted into the company. Until recently, I did not believe in what was happening, and especially in the fact that the three of us were taken.

Naturally, it was not without the fact that we decided to immediately celebrate this business, therefore, the same evening, we went to the bar, and got really drunk. I don't remember how we got to the apartment, but I remember exactly that it was about five in the morning and I remembered exactly that at nine in the morning, we had another meeting with the company.

The girls were unable to go anywhere, or even think that they needed to go anywhere. Obviously, I had to take everything into my own hands, and I alone trudged into the company. Arriving there, I explained that the girls had left for another city for a day, and in this regard, they could not get to the meeting. That was close. I signed a bunch of papers, contracts and god knows what else. I took the girls' papers with me. Further, after all the paperwork, the girl announced that tomorrow we are meeting with our type of curators. They will teach us all the nuances of our profession. I caught the name of one curator at once. Anya Green. Not having time to digest all the information received, I realized one thing for sure, I want to learn from this woman.

Anya Green is one of the best designers in the world. Any fool would want to be her ward. I saw a lot of her works, and they just take the breath away. I also caught two more curators Lunelia Alzvud and Alexandria Black. I hadn’t heard anything about them, but I didn’t care. I dreamed with only one thought, I wanted to work under Green's supervision.

\- "Yes. Yes, I took it." I babble happily on the phone. The girls just asked a flurry of questions in one breath.   
\- "That's it! I'll come and talk."

I hung up. Still smiling, I walked into the parking lot to my car. I got into my little red Volkswagen Polo and started the engine. Only I drove back, I felt a strong push from behind.

\- "Your mother!" I spontaneously burst out. My heart sank into my heels. I let out a heavy sigh. 

Heck. I hit someone's car. I slowly left the salon, and began to observe the picture unfolding in front of my eyes.  
My polo hooked on an Audi R7. Heck. To make up for the damage to one headlight, I'll have to plow like an elf.

\- "Fuck!" I burst out again. I ran my hand through my hair. Panic began to overwhelm me.

From the frantic rhythm of thoughts in my head, I was pulled out by the sound of a slamming door. I slowly shifted my gaze to the place where the cotton had just been heard. There was a girl in front of me. The brunette raised an eyebrow and thoughtfully looked at the picture that was unfolding in her eyes. She is calm. It's good, isn't it? I didn't know what to expect, so I started.

\- "Sorry. I am so sorry. It was an accident. I didn't notice you."I gabble in one breath. 

The brunette just calmly turned her head in my direction. Feeling as if she had just noticed me at all. She is so calm that I feel uncomfortable.

\- "Everything is fine. It happens to everyone." the brunette smiled slightly, calmly shrugging her shoulders, and turned back to the cars.   
\- "Trivia."

Trivia? Is she serious? It seems to me that her head is not all right. It's half wrinkled in the front., the headlight is broken. If I were in her place, I would rip my head off and kick her a good hundred miles.

\- "It's not trivial. Let me pay for the repair. I am very guilty." I began to chatter again, mentally reproaching myself for these words. Repairing the car will cost me a pretty penny.

\- "Not worth it. I am also partly to blame, I should have been more attentive. Let's everyone take care of their car, and let's not create problems." God, what a generous soul. No, is she serious? It seems stupid to me, but I did not contradict, it only plays into my hands.   
\- "I think everyone should pay for the repair of her car herself. I think it will not be fair if you pay for expensive repairs when when it's not only your fault. “ 

I don’t believe my ears. Was she irrelevantly insulting me, or did it seem to me? A hint that I will not have enough funds to pay for her repairs. Is that written on my forehead? She was right, but a wave of anger washed over me. But common sense got the upper hand, and I bit my tongue, which was already ready to fight off a barrage of curses.

\- "Good decision. I think it would be better this way. Sorry again." I muttered. 

The brunette just shrugged her shoulders calmly and headed for her car. After a moment, she started the engine, and drove back, and parked in a nearby place. I followed her example, started the engine, and hastened to hide around the corner.

I hope I never get the chance to meet her again.


	2. Things don't go as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets a job at the world famous art company «Grand Price». Everything goes the way she always dreamed, with one exception... her life turns upside down after her car accidentally touches the car of a green-eyed brunette.
> 
> "Narration on behalf of Clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of За тенью by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3384065

\- "I'm home." I shouted as I closed the front door behind me. Before I could open my mouth, the girls ran around the corner and dragged me into the living room. 

\- "Come on, tell about it!" began to torture me Octavia, taking me to the couch.

\- "In detail." Raven continued her interrogation. They both sat down in front of me, looking at me intently and curiously, waiting for an answer. 

\- "Okay, okay." I started, with my hands spread.   
\- "Well, I got there. They greeted me and took me to some kind of office..."

\- "How did they feel about us not being there?" Octavia interrupted me, giving me a serious look. 

\- "Yes! Exactly! Did everything go okay?" Raven joined Octavia's question.

\- "Everything's fine. I said you went to another city for the day and you couldn't make it to the meeting." Calmly I begin to explain. I leaned to the side and reached for my bag. From there I pulled out their documents, and handed copies of each of them.   
\- "Here. Fill them out, and give them to them tomorrow."

They quickly flipped through them and put them aside. 

\- "We'll fill them in later. Let's move on." A curious look flashed in Octavia's eyes again. Raven just nodded and leaned forward, leaning her hands on her knees. 

\- "So... she brought me into the office. I filled out a shitload of paperwork, and then she told me about the handlers. She didn't really tell me anything, she just gave me their names, that's all." I shrugged and answered. I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned back on the couch. 

\- "And that was it?" Raven exclaimed, straightening her back.   
\- "At least tell me the names of the handlers."

I sighed, and thoughtfully scratched my temple. 

\- "Anya Green... um... Lunelia Alswood..." I remembered thoughtfully as Raven interrupted me.

\- "Green? Anya Green?" Again she exclaimed in surprise. I swear I can really see her eyebrows literally dancing on her forehead in surprise. It's funny.   
\- "Oh, my God. Do you have any idea how cool that is? Whoever gets her, gets lucky. It's Green. That's awesome!"

\- "We know!" Octavia and I both moaned in unison. Like I said, any fool would want to work under her. 

\- "And who is the third?" Octavia looked at me questioningly. 

\- "I think her name was, um... Alexandria Black." With a shrug, I answered. And in response to my words, the girls' eyebrows went up again.   
\- "What?" I asked, staring at them in surprise.

\- "Forget it. I want to work with Black!" Raven raised her hands and answered.

\- "I'd like that, too," Octavia said thoughtfully.

Are they delirious? I swear I don't know what else to say to that statement. 

\- "Are you serious right now? I don't even know who that is." I leaned forward, staring at them point-blank.   
\- "Who is it?"

They glanced at each other, and looked at me in surprise. 

\- "Are you kidding? Black is one of the best young designers in the world. How can you not know her?" Octavia explains it to me.   
\- "Damn, she's fucking awesome. She's young, but she's already accomplished a lot in the world of design."

\- "Yeah, yeah!" Raven continued, nodding her head.   
\- "And, I don't know if you know this or not, but Green raised her. Black is an orphan in her own right. I read an article in a magazine, I think it was called «People,» but whatever. Anyway, it said that Greene adopted her at the age of 14. I'm not the least bit surprised that she took a lot from Anya." 

\- "Yes, I've heard about that, too." Octavia nodded. They both moved their eyes to me. 

\- "Okey okey." I stretched out, slapping my hands on my legs and getting up from the couch.   
\- "I don't know about you bitches, but I'm only going to work with Green. And right now I'm really fucking thirsty for coffee."

*****

\- "God. God, God, God" Octavia mutters to herself. She's incredibly nervous. Of course, my own intestines are all knotted up into one big lump. Raven, on the other hand, seems calm as a boa constrictor. But we know she's just numb with fear. We've been sitting in the lobby for twenty minutes now, waiting for the meeting with the curators to start. And every minute, it's getting slower and slower. Fuck, I think I'm gonna throw up. I'm getting nauseous with fear. How much longer can they pull the cat by the balls.

Octavia started breathing in her hands altogether, covering her face and nervously supporting her knees. Raven was still unchanged; she stared at one point and literally froze. 

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock... time goes by so slowly. It's terribly annoying. Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock. 

The door opens and a girl walks out.

\- "Clarke Griffin?" Suddenly the girl called me. I stood up.

\- "Me." To which she just nodded and shifted her gaze to Octavia.

\- "Octavia Blake?" 

\- "Yes, that's me." answered the friend excitedly, slowly rising from her chair.

\- "And Raven Reyes, right?" she asked, glancing over at Raven. She just nodded, and stood up from her seat.   
\- "Great. Come with me. "

She waved a light hand as she led us down the corridor. I looked around while we walked. It's a hell of a building. No, really. Huge hallways and halls and offices. And it's all glass. Floor-to-ceiling windows. And the view of New York City from here is unbelievable.

We went to the door. The girl stood to the side and opened the door for us. I took a deep breath and stepped into the office, followed by the girl. 

The first thing that fell before my eyes was a huge office with a beautiful view of the city. There was a long ebony desk in the middle, and chairs on each side. Then I could see the people in the office itself, the curators. 

The first girl i noticed right away. She had blond, I would even say ashy hair, tied in a long ponytail, wearing a white or light gray dress and heels. A businesswoman of some sort. She was standing almost at the door, leaning lightly on the table, and smiling in a friendly way.

The second person I noticed was Green herself. She was sitting at the table, obviously reading something. She took off her glasses, and turned her gaze to us. She also had a friendly smile on her face. 

And the third person I saw was the back of the girl standing at the window. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and was looking out at the beautiful view. It was probably Black.

The girl, hearing the door slam, turned spectacularly to face us. 

Fuck! If my jaw could fall off in surprise, I'm telling you, it would. Standing in front of me was the green-eyed brunette whose car I had crippled. Oh, shit! I had to get so knocked up. I took a big gulp. My mouth was literally dry. 

Now I understand why car repairs are nothing to her. She probably earns one such car a month. I stared at her point-blank. And I have to admit, she looks cool. Narrow, navy blue galifé pants, a white shirt tucked into them, heels, and the same color as the pants, a jacket. The black, long hair combines perfectly with the gray-green eyes. 

I don't know what made my jaw drop more, whether it was the fact that Black was a She, or the fact that she didn't react to me in any way. It was like she was seeing me for the first time. What was wrong with her? Just as deadly calm as she'd been. It annoys the hell out of me. 

\- "Good afternoon."interrupted this haughty silence, Green. She stood up and walked over to us. Holding out her hand to me, she continued.   
\- "My name is Anya Green, you can just call me Anya." Then she let go of my hand, and pointed us to our seats at the table. All three of us made our way in a single file toward the table. When we sat down, she sat across from us.

\- "We're thrilled to have you in our company." She begins the conversation by folding her hands on the table and looking each one in the eye. Black and Alsued continued to stand in their seats. I glanced sideways at the brunette occasionally, trying to catch something in her gaze, but there was nothing in return. She just stared at us in silence.   
\- "We looked at about five hundred vacancies, and you can imagine how much competition that is. Out of five hundred, we only had to choose ten. Your resume and the positive feedback from your teachers, led us to think that it was worth giving the younger generation a chance, rather than starting with people who were more experienced. We think this is a great option for the future development of the company. The mentoring system was only recently introduced. It's new for all of us. We're going to mentor you, for a while, making you masters of your craft." She's up.   
\- "I hope we work well together." She smiled warmly, and reached for the piece of paper that lay a little farther away. She took it, pulled on her glasses, and began to run her finger over the paper.

\- "Raven Reyes?" she looked at us under the forehead, looking for Raven.

\- "Yes?" friend answered. Green smiled at her and pointed a hand in Alswood's direction. 

\- "Your handler, Miss Alswood." Raven merely nodded, and smiled at the blonde. 

\- "You could just say Luna.," she said with a smile.

The heart began to beat harder, oh God...

\- "Ms. Griffin?" She looked up at me. I nodded.   
\- "Your handler..." my heart was sure to pop,   
\- "Alexandria." 

What the fuck? No, no, no. There's obviously a hidden camera in here. You gotta be kidding me. It's not enough that it's not with Green, but it's with Her. I tried not to react emotionally in any way, but one muscle in my face flinched. Shit happens. 

The brunette had been looking at Green the whole time, but when she heard her name and mine in the same sentence, she shifted her gaze to me. Still with her arms crossed over her chest, she lifted her chin, still looking back at me. Fuck. What was she thinking? I can't make out her emotions at all. I feel like I'm in the shit! 

\- "Octavia Blake? I'm your handler." She smiled at her.   
\- "I hope we all work out. Your handlers will explain everything to you, good luck girls." Green put the piece of paper on the table and followed by her glasses, she headed for the door, calling Octavia after her.

Octavia flicked a surprised look at us, and shrugged her shoulders and followed the woman out the door. Raven, on the other hand, stood up and approached Luna. They began an active acquaintance. I stood up from my chair and stared blankly at the brunette. Only the table separated us. She looked at me intently for a while before she suddenly held out her hand to me.

\- "Alexandria Black, or Lexa." She was silent for a moment, and then continued again.   
\- "I'll be your handler for the near future." she smiled at me, and winked slightly.   
\- "I hope we'll get along well.."


End file.
